


Made In The Wasteland

by Ciyesci, Zeddembi



Series: Fallout Boy Universe [4]
Category: Bandom, Fallout (Video Games), Sleeping With Sirens, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Y’all didn’t think I could do it didn’t you?, fallout boy universe, plot without porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeddembi/pseuds/Zeddembi
Summary: "All in all, a 100% successful trip!"





	Made In The Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One inspired by this waterparksincorrectquotes post.
> 
> (Edit: the link doesn't seem to be working D: so here's a url you can copy/paste if you want https://waterparksincorrectquotes.tumblr.com/post/171240696428/waterparksincorrectquotes-awsten-all-in-all-a If anyone understands html feel free to hit me up and tell me what I did wrong lol)
> 
> ((Zeddembi’s edit: Ciyesci wants to send this to Awsten and Travis, so if you guys actually read this enjoy the break from smut and crack fics I guess. Also please note that I have nothing to do with any of Ciyesci’s other works, he did all of that himself, thanks))
> 
> (((Ciyesci edit: idk how many chapters we’ll have up by the time you guys see this, so feel free to only read the first one if you end up reading any of it)))

A tear pricked at the corner of Awsten’s eye. He blinked furiously, trying to fight it off. 

”We gotta go back.” 

Otto didn't look at him as Travis helped him down onto the couch. “Awsten…”

”No. We have to. He’s waiting for us to go back and help him.”

A flash of bright rust and vivid blood bloomed in the corner of Awsten's blurred vision. 

”Where’s Geoff?” asked Jawn, emerging from the hallway of the house. 

The tear spilled from Awsten's eye. The dumb, stupid, annoying tear cut through the dirt and dust and mingled with the caked blood on his cheek. Hand shaking, he wiped it away with a too-long sleeve. 

”Guys.” Jawn’s voice had risen. “Guys, come on, where the fuck is he?”

Otto’s voice was soft and he didn’t look up from Travis’s hands, which were gently pulling off his boot to examine his bruised ankle. “There were raiders. Way too many. We didn't see them until we were-” He bit his lip hard, wincing as Travis turned his foot experimentally. “They almost had us completely trapped. If we hadn’t seen them earlier, none of us would’ve got out.”

Awsten kicked a chair over, startling the other three. “We have to go back and get him! He’s probably stuck and bleeding out right now, we have to-” 

”Awsten, shut the _fuck_ up!” Otto was looking at him now. “You _saw_ him get shot in the back and they did too. If he’s not _fucking dead_ right now, he’s about to be and they’re making him _beg_ for it.”

”Your leg’s been hit,” Travis told Otto quietly, “It’s not deep, I can see the bullet. Must’ve been a shitty gun.”

”Awsten, you’re shaking.” Awsten looked at Jawn, then down at his trembling hands. Stupid fucking hands.

Someone wearing a long white coat came in through the house’s front doorway. The door itself was rotting away, several feet outside.

”His leg’s been hit,” Travis told the person. 

They- she, Awsten noticed- hurried past him and kneeled in front of the couch to examine Otto’s leg.

”Awsten.” Jawn reached out with an unsure hand and touched Awsten's arm. “Come sit down. We’ve gotta think about this.”

”We’re running out of time…” But he didn't resist. 

Jawn stepped forward and took Awsten’s rifle, laid it on the counter that divided a small space from the rest of the room, and pulled him into a tight embrace. Awsten hugged him back and started crying for real.

Jawn loosened his grip just enough to allow them to walk to the ratty mattress by the wall, then drew Awsten close again when they sat. He unlatched Awsten’s Pip-Boy and laid it next to them, then loosened the strap of his eyepatch and pulled it off.

”Y’all always wear it too tight,” he said softly.

”He told us he’d catch up. Why the fuck did we believe him? Why the fuck did we fucking leave him there?”

The memory burned through his mind. Running between shelves and shelves of books, gunfire cracking through the air, piercing through his earplugs, turning when he heard Geoff yell, seeing him fall, Geoff rolling onto his side and telling them to keep going, get out of there, he had a Stimpak, he’d catch up, Otto’s fingers digging into his wrist, pulling him away, they had to run, they couldn’t fight, an explosion knocking them to the ground, pain, more gunfire, returning some of his own, running, running, running...

At some point, the doctor helping Travis stitch Otto back together left. Awsten had stopped crying by then, the last of his tears drying, his throat aching.

Someone knocked on the wall at the house’s entrance.

”What happened here?” The voice was unfamiliar. 

”Are you mercenaries?” Otto asked. 

Awsten pulled away from Jawn and looked up at the newcomers who walked in. There was a group of them, he couldn't tell how many people.

”Can you help us?” He hoped that didn’t sound as desperate to them as it did to him. “Raiders ambushed us. Our friend fell behind.” He clambered to his feet and walk up to a taller bearded guy who looked like he might be in charge. “We’ll give you whatever you want if you bring him back.”

The guy looked at someone else, someone short with a lot of dark, almost black, hair. “Kellin?”

The “Kellin” person moved Awsten’s gun aside and jumped up to sit on the counter.

”How many raiders?” Their voice wasn’t deep, but Awsten wouldn’t call it very high either. _Maybe_ a girl?

Awsten exchanged a glance with Otto, who then spoke up. “We didn’t get a good look, but maybe ten or more?”

An even shorter guy with hair like Jawn’s, just styled differently, leaned on the counter next to Kellin. “What will you give us in return?”

”Anything,” Awsten said immediately.

“Do you even _have_ anything?”

”We have…” Awsten looked around at his friends. 

”We have fuck-all, Awsten.” Travis seemed to be giving him a pointed look. Fuck Travis. Awsten briefly wondered if these guys were in the business of trading slaves.

Something weighed heavily in his chest. “No, come on, there’s gotta be something.” He looked at Jawn, still sitting on the mattress. He’d moved Awsten’s Pip-Boy out of sight of the strangers. The device was the only way Awsten could shoot straight with his shitty vision. His ability to see wasn’t worth more than his friend, though. Awsten would cut out his remaining eye himself if it could save Geoff. Plenty of people would kill for a Pip-Boy. Maybe these guys would save a life for one.

”Awsten, please.”

”Fuck you, Otto.” What if Otto was right? Awsten couldn’t sacrifice his Pip-Boy just for them to tell him Geoff was gone. 

”Where did you get ambushed?”

Awsten looked at a guy who seemed to have no hair. Now that the group were more spread out, he could see that there were five of them.

”It was at the- the lie…” Awsten looked down, frowning. “The libe…”

”The library?”

Awsten looked up at Kellin in surprise. “Yeah.”

Kellin and the red-and-black haired guy looked at each other. “They didn't say there were a gang of _raiders_ there, Nick. We’re gonna need more motivation.”

The shorter guy, Nick, seemed to be smiling. “A couple of hundred caps with nothing up front won’t be enough for a job like this, will it, Kellin? I think they were trying to rip us off.”

”We don’t have that kind of money,” Travis cut in, “We have enough to treat our own wounds and stay here for a night. That’s it.”

”We’re actually being paid by the mayor of this settlement to hit up the library already, though they said it just had a rad roach infestation,” Nick explained, “You’re familiar with the layout and what we’re going up against, right?”

”I guess,” Awsten replied, “We got pretty deep before they jumped us.” 

”Good.” Kellin hopped off the counter. “Are you injured?”

”No.”

”Then you can come. We gotta renegotiate the terms with the mayor first, but then we’ll get your friend and vengeance for your eye.”

Awsten touched his scar in surprise. “It got taken out _years_ ago.”

Baldy shrugged. “We’ll avenge it anyway. What’s your name again?”

”Knight.”

The guy pulled out a knife and raised it above his head, grinning. “For Knight’s eye!”

Kellin pat his back as he walked to the doorway. “Whatever your say, Justin.” He stopped and looked back at Awsten. “Nick will stay here and ask you more about the library and how you got your hair such a nice shade of blue while we threaten the mayor. Be ready to go by the time we get back.” The three guys who weren’t Kellin or Nick started to leave.

”I’ll go to the library too.”

Awsren looked at Jawn, who was now checking the ammo in the gun on the counter. “Fuck no,” he told him.

”Shut up, Awsten.”

”I don’t know how many extra caps we can squeeze out of these guys,” Kellin interjected.

”I don’t give a _fuck_ about the money,” Jawn told him, “If there’s a chance that Geoff’s alive, I wanna help. Besides, the more guns on y’all’s side, the better.”

”Alright,” Kellin conceded, “We’ll see what we can do anyway, but officially you’re working for free. See ya soon.”

Kellin followed his guys outside and Awsten glared at Jawn, who seemed way too invested in inspecting his 10mm.

Nick spoke up from where he still stood by the counter. “So tell me about the library. What should we expect?”

Awsten looked at him. “It’s big and there are lots of shelves everywhere.”

”Pretty standard for a library.”

Awsten shrugged. He hadn’t seen many libraries. He narrowed his eye at Jawn, who was apparently done trying to look busy with the various weapons in the room and was quietly disappearing down the hall.

”Otto got hit square in the back of the thigh,” Travis input, “The bullet didn’t pierce, it even plugged the wound and stopped any bleeding, so at least one of them must be using really shitty weaponry.”

”Got the bullet?”

Otto held something up. “I don't even make bullets and I'm almost embarrassed to look at it.” 

Nick went to the couch to take the bullet. “Holy shit.” He held it up to a beam of sunlight from a hole in the ceiling. “It’s a miracle this even hit you.” He handed it back to Otto and Awsten wrinkled his nose, disgusted that they were just passing around a thing that was in Otto’s leg. “Shittily made ammo, check.”

Awsten heard some noise from down the hall and wondered what Jawn was doing. The asshole. “Like Otto said, we had no idea anyone was there at first, the place looked totally abandoned.”

”So like, no visible defences? Nothing moved to make barricades?”

”Exactly.”

Jawn’s bright red hair caught Awsten’s eye again. He had a gun slung over his shoulder and some cards in his hand.

”These are photographs of Geoff. I thought you guys should know what he looks like so you’ll know him when you see him.” He handed Nick the cards. They were colourful and had white borders. Awsten had seen them before. He didn't know what they were supposed to be, pictures that were almost exact likenesses of real things, according to Jawn, but Awsten wasn’t sure. They were blurry like real things, so he supposed he wasn’t wrong.

”Do you think a sniper rifle will be any use?” Jawn held up his gun.

”You’re a sniper?” 

”That’s why I didn’t want him to come,” Awsten explained to Nick, “He’s not as used to real combat as me, Otto and Geoff. He’ll get in the way.” Awsten had seen Jawn take a lot of incredible shots, but what good was that in the dark, cramped maze of the library?

”Awsten, can I have a fucking word with you?” Jawn asked politely. He turned and walked down the hall without waiting for an answer. 

Awsten frowned and apologised to Nick, then followed him into a room with an old, rotted bed. More of his “photographs” were spread out on the floor. 

Jawn folded his arms. “What the fuck, Awsten.”

”What the fuck, Jawn?” Awsten returned.

”You know I’m not completely fucking useless in a firefight, why don't you want me to help?”

Awsten looked at him in disbelief. “Seriously? It’s fucking dangerous, Geoff could be-” He stopped and shook his head. “You think I could handle losing you too?”

Jawn unfolded his arms. His voice was softer when he spoke again. “Geoff could be alive. You think _I_ could handle sitting around here, waiting to find out?”

Awsten looked down. “I don't- I just-” He squeezed his eye shut, shaking his head. “This fucking sucks.”

He felt a hand on his arm. “I know,” Jawn murmured, “We all know.” He pulled Awsten into another hug.

When they separated, Jawn reached into his pocket and took out Awsten’s eyepatch, fitted it over his scar and tightened the strap. His hand lingered in his hair.

”There’s seven of us and we know what to expect this time. We’ll have a real plan.” Jawn leaned in to whisper. “We’ll show them a new definition of hell, okay?” 

Awsten put a hand over Jawn’s and nodded. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on an Apple device so. You know. If you see any really weird words that don’t fit at all and you don't understand why they're there. I probably didn't intend for them to be there. Do me a favour and comment please. Cheers.
> 
> I may do a chapter two for this one, comment if that's something you'd be interested in. 
> 
> (Edit: chapter two is underway)
> 
> ((Edit: on the topic of Zeddembi’s edit, he helped with and did research for this whole series and he pronounces Jawn as “yawn” instead of “Jean” so his opinion is totally invalid))


End file.
